Sinful Union
by lovergal1227
Summary: What do you get when you put a yaoi fanatic on the computer after a boring job? An EnvyxEd fanfiction! All flames will be used to roast marshmellows. EDITED


AHHH! I CANNOT BELIEVE I AM DOING THIS! But anyways, this is my first pairing with EdEnvy and I love the pairing to bits (though not as much as EnvyOc). Reviews are welcome and flames will be used to roast marshmellows. I edited it because someone told me the ANs in the middle of the story ruined the mood, so now there are numbers and the ANs are at the end of the story. I can't put any more details because I'm scared I'll be kicked off Fanfiction. And I'm not _planning_ on continueing, but give me enough reviews and maybe...-hint hint-

* * *

"Why? Why are we doing this?" Edward Elric gasped as he felt the bony figure above thrust into him. He whimpered in pain, but that just made the person thrust even faster. Ed cried out as he felt cold fingers grip his groin and a blush stained his face.

"Shut…up…Chibi. Don't act like…you're not enjoying…this…" The man said between thrusts. This was wrong! They shouldn't be doing this! They were supposed to hate each other, they were supposed to fight each other, but fate was being a bitch, as usual. Ed cried out as he came and he clutched the sin's shoulders. It took a few more thrusts before his partner gave a groan, signaling his own release.

"Oh God…" Ed murmured feeling exhausted. He felt the other pull out of him and start playing with the golden strands of hair that fell out of him messy braid.

"Don't tell me you're starting to believe, Chibi, because you're in for a disappointment. What's-his-name doesn't approve of this(1)." Ed turned to the long haired homunculus and shook his head.

"I'm not one to believe in those things…" He trailed off, trying to rest after their love-making session. He felt long arms wrap around him and he was pulled tightly against Envy's chest. "We shouldn't be doing this."

"I know."

"It's so wrong."

"I know."

"But…it feels so right…" Envy cupped the alchemist's cheek and lifted his head him.

"I know." He murmured before claiming the young boy's lips. Ed wrapped his arms around his lover's neck as his tongue began to wage war with the other. Envy pulled back as he nipped and kissed down Ed's face to his neck, where he let his tongue linger. Ed moaned as he tangled his fingers in Envy's hair, causing the homunculus to smirk. He knew everything about his lover. What makes him happy, what makes him sad. What hurts him, and what makes him horny as hell! Envy enjoyed using the last part of his knowledge to his advantage whenever he visited the blond chibi.

They both risked so much doing this. Every few weeks, Envy would visit the alchemist and they would make up for lost time by screwing each other senseless. His regular disappearance made the other homunculus suspicious, but he didn't care. If they found out, they would take him away from the alchemist and Envy would most likely end up dead. Even though he knew this, he still went, because, in his opinion, death was better than staying away from the blond.

Edward risked a lot also. Sleeping with the 'enemy' would be considered high treason in the military, also, they don't exactly support homosexual relationships (2). He could be court-martialed, stripped of his license, and thrown in jail. If that happened, he could lose everything, including his one chance to bring his brother back to his body. Many times, he considered ending this, mainly because they were both likely going to die if anyone found out. But Al, who knew everything(3), told him that as long as they were happy, he was happy. He said that he would rather stay in the armor then see his brother's relationship crumble.

"Envy!" Ed suddenly cried when he felt the sin start nibbling the sweet spot on his neck. It was already red from when Envy nibbled on it before. That small place always turned his blond lover on. He let his hand travel downwards and inserted two fingers into the shorter boy. Ed bucked his hips and tried so hard not to scream.

"Mmm, do you know how edible you look when you're horny?" Envy purred against Ed's neck. The only response he got was hazy because of the gasping. He pulled his fingers out of Ed and, after a groan of objection from the chibi, he replaced them with something much larger.

"Envy, please." Ed whimpered wrapping his arms around the sin's shoulders as the other boy began thrusting into him again. Envy loved the sounds his lover made during this times. Every whimper, gasp, and moan turned the boy on more then the other knew. Or, who knows, made that blonde alchemist always made those sounds because he did know.

The two made love three more times that night before Edward was completely spent. Envy wasn't tired though because of his power of regeneration, but, horny as he was, he didn't want to push his lover too far past human limits. So the homunculus just contented himself with holding the blonde close to him as he stroked his hair. Who knows why, but Envy had a small fetish with Ed's hair. He would always play with it when given the chance and even braided it. To him, it felt like silk. Especially compared to how he thought his own hair felt. Of course, Envy was envious of Ed for having such lovely hair, but he would never voice that opinion. A few hours of silence went by before he noticed something. Envy turned to the door.

"Don't worry, you won't be interrupting anything!" There was a pause before the door slowly opened and Al hesitantly poked his head in.

"Um…I was just going to tell you that the Colonel called and said he wanted Nii-san back in Central today." The bashful boy murmured.

"Well, he can go to hell. Chibi needs his rest." If Al could blush, he most likely would have. It was good that Ed considered his brother's innocent heart and always got Al a room to himself when he knew Envy would be stopping by. That didn't stop the boy's knowledge of what was going on in his elder brother's room.

"Um, all right. I'll just…um…give you two your privacy." And with that said, Al was gone. Envy couldn't help but snicker before turning back to the blonde and holding him tighter.

"Mmm…I love you, Envy…" Ed moaned in his sleep. Envy smiled a very uncharacteristic smile before giving the alchemist a tiny peck on the lips.

"I love you two, Edward."

* * *

I cannot believe that I just posted that, but oh well! -sigh- This is what happens when I am forced to babysit...

1. religious people, please don't kill me! I'm trying to keep this guy in character and I can see him saying this!

2. my pop's in the military, so this is a fact. At least over here it is

3. he had caught them once and, though he was freaked out and scarred for life, he supported the two and helped cover for them


End file.
